Void of Zero
by shadowless15
Summary: After Dunwall fell to the plague, Corvo found himself in a new world. One where people openly practice magic and those who don't are looked down upon. Struggling to adapt to life as a familiar, Corvo will have his patience tested in this new world. Darker take on FoZ and certain people will die in their respected situations.


Dunwall is finished. Having been overrun by the plague with all of its citizens fleeing the city would soon become nothing more than ruins. Hard to believe things have turned out like this in over half a year since the Empress was murdered. And our hero Corvo thought that all would return back to normal after Emily was placed at the throne but things aren't quite that simple. And now Corvo finds himself on a ship leaving Dunwall for good, never to return to his home.

Silence was all around him as he was currently the only person on the deck of the ship. But Corvo's mind wasn't as silent as memories ran though his mind. Memories of the Empress, Emily and all the missions that he went though. But mostly the memories of the Empress stood out the most and how he never got to say good-bye to her properly. Sure he could see her grave from far away but he never could visit it close up without someone discovering him and calling the guards. And the next memories weren't as pleasant.

"Emily." His mind thought of her and how he couldn't save her in time.

A second too late and it was all over. Corvo remembered rushing over to her as fast as he could, desperately reaching out for her to grab him, only to see that she was too far away. And all he could do was watch as she fell to her death. He had lost the only people that he ever cared about and now all Corvo wanted to do was get away and find a drink.

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe." A voice rang out.

Corvo looked around startled, wondering where the person was. If they were an enemy, he wouldn't want that person to get a jump on him.

"My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar. I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart."

By now Corvo was starting to get creeped out and started searching the entire deck of the boat, trying to find the owner. Wanting to tell them to shut up and to leave him alone.

"Answer my guidance!"

And with that a bright light soon enveloped Corvo and the next thing that he knew he found himself on a grassy field surrounded by teenagers. Checking to see how dangerous they were, Corvo noticed that besides the nice clothing, all they had on them were sticks. Were they pretending to be witches or something else? Even if they are witches, Corvo could easily handle them as he had fought a powerful witch before and won. But before he could continue with his train of thoughts, a young, pink haired girl came up to him and started speaking in gibberish.

"I'm sorry?" Corvo asked confused at the language being spoken.

His reply to the girl seemed to make all the children break out into laughter and chatter among themselves while making the pinkette's face go a deep red. The pinkette stormed up to him and started making gestures at him. Corvo just looked at her confused, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Eventually the girl came up closer and pulled on his sleeve as if she wanted him to bend down. Not sure if that was what she wanted, Corvo merely bent down to see if he was correct. The next thing he knew that girl spoke again and then kissed him.

Now Corvo had been kissed many times in his life both by the Empress and by Emily but never on the lips by a teenage girl. Not even Emily did that and the fact that this girl did made him feel a bit dirty since he was at least two decades older than the girl. Standing up to break the kiss, Corvo looked at the girl to ask her why she kissed him when he felt a burning pain in his right hand. It felt as though someone had taken a piece of scolding hot metal and put it over his hand. As quickly as the pain came it quickly went away and all that was left were weird looking runes.

Before he could ask what was going on, an older looking man, the teacher Corvo assumed, started speaking to the class. Once he was done speaking, the class then, to Corvo's amazement and shock, started flying away. Corvo had to admit that he was a little jealous that the teenagers could do that. Sure he could blink but there was never a power that would allow him to fly. If he could the escaping when he was discovered on his missions or getting to higher up would have been a lot easier.

Seeing the rest of the group fly further and further away, Corvo was now left with the pinkette in the field. The girl merely snorted before grabbing his sleeve and started pulling on it as if telling him to follower her. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Corvo followed the girl back to what looked like a castle. Along the way Corvo could hear the girl's muttering but what exactly it was about he didn't know. Eventually the pair found themselves in a small room, which if one were to guess it was the girl's room. She then turned to him and again started speaking in her native language.

"I don't understand you." Corvo said hoping that she would realize he didn't speak her native language.

Finally the girl pulled out the stick, said something and pointed it at him with an explosion following after.

"What the heck was that for you lunatic?"

"Now you start speaking normally!" Pinky shouted at him. "Do you know how much you humiliated me in front of my classmates!?"

Corvo didn't know how to reply back to her. There was something seriously wrong with this chick if she was getting mad at the fact that he didn't speak the native language here in whatever country he was in.

"For embarrassing me you will be punished familiar." Pinky said, interrupted his train of thought

"Familiar?" Corvo repeated.

"You commoners are all the same, stupid and ignorant. Every second year mage is required to summon their life long companion also known as a familiar. And I had to get an old man for one while that harlot Zerbst got a Flame Lizard.

"Well sorry your highness."

"Don't mock me! I am a noble and you will address me as your better!"

"I don't even know who you are."

That seemed to throw the girl off because she had a look on her face that said 'how do you not know who I am'. She quickly regained her composer and said with a voice full of arrogance and pride who she was.

"I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Third daughter of the Valliere family."

"Sorry never heard of you." Corvo told her.

Louise just looked shocked at Corvo and asked him a question of her own;

"Who are you then Familiar?

"I'm Corvo Attono." Corvo replied to her wondering if he should tell her more.

Louise didn't reply and instead walked over to her dresser and started to strip.

"What are you doing!?" Corvo asked in shock.

"What does it looked like Familiar!? I'm getting ready for bed." Louise snapped.

"A girl your age shouldn't be undressing in front of a man."

"You aren't a man! You are a Familiar! It's no different than changing in front of a dog or a cat!"

A few moments later Louise was now in her nightgown and with that she threw her clothes at Corvo.

"Since you have nothing better to do, take my clothing to the laundry. And make sure to wake me up at dawn tomorrow." Louise told him while crawling into her bed.

Corvo wanted to tell her to do it herself or get someone else but then he realized that this would be a good opportunity to familiarize himself with his new surroundings. Opening up the door, Corvo walked out into the hallway and began his journey to find the laundry room. Hopefully he would find it quickly because it was uncomfortable carrying a school girl's clothing around.

Taking random routes and looking for someone to point him in the right direction, Corvo passed by two students one of which he saw when he was summoned here. A blond playboy by the way he was flirting with the girl. It didn't take him long to notice Corvo.

"If it isn't the commoner that Louise summoned. Is she finally doing something useful with you?"

Corvo just shot a boy a look that said 'mess with me and you'll suffer the consequences' before continuing down the hall. There was no way he was going to ask a snot nosed brat for directions. Mostly because they reminded him of nobility in Dunwall and how they though themselves better than everyone else. Good to know that even in a different country or where ever he was, nobility was always the same.

Unfortunately for Corvo the boy's pride couldn't handle being ignored;

"Halt commoner!" He demanded. "Do you not know who I am?!"

Corvo turned to look at him and replied back;

"Do you know who I am?"

"Why should I know a commoners name? You commoners are nothing in the eyes of our Founder."

Corvo raised an eyebrow at that because most religions in Dunwall said that their Deity cared about everyone even the wicked. But to only care about a select few just seemed selfish to Corvo.

"In fact you should be bowing down to us commoner."

"The only person I'll bow down to is my Empress." Corvo told him.

Without waiting for him to reply Corvo left the pair and made his way down the hall. While walking he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into one of the school's maids.

"Sorry about that." Corvo said to her, while holding out his hand to help her up.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." She told Corvo as she was helped up by him.

The maid was very beautiful with her black hair and blue eyes. She looked exotic with her looks and Corvo wondered why she was a maid for these brats.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"Sorry about that. You wouldn't happen to know where I should put these clothes."

Soon Corvo found himself sitting at a washing basin with Siesta, cleaning the shirt while Siesta cleaned the skirt. Siesta had introduced herself on their way there and it turned out that she was working here to help support her family and despite being bossed around by nobles, she liked her job.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Corvo, where are you from?" Siesta asked.

"Call me Corvo Siesta. Using Mr. for me makes me feel older than I really am. And to answer your question; I'm from Dunwall or I was until it was overrun." He replied back to her.

"Overrun? By what exactly?"

"A plague that came from the rats in the city. We couldn't find a cure for it in time and more and more people kept getting sick. Eventually those who weren't sick abandoned the city in fear of catching it. "

Siesta went silent at hearing about the fate of Dunwall not knowing what to say. And while she was collecting her thoughts Corvo stood up to stretch his legs once finished cleaning the shirt.

"What should I do with the shirt Siesta?" Corvo asked, interrupting her thoughts, leaving the shirt partially in the basin.

Snapping back into reality Siesta looked at Corvo to answer his question;

"Don't worry about it Mr. er- I mean Corvo. I'll take care of it with the rest of the clothing when I'm done."

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?"

Siesta just gave him a smile and thankful look.

"As much as I would appreciate it, this is part of my job and I don't want to trouble you any more than normal."

Corvo just gave her a look that said 'are you sure?' but didn't press her further. Making sure to properly thank Siesta for helping him Corvo made his way back to Louise's room. Despite making random turns, Corvo could easily find his way back due to keeping track of which directions he went. It also helped that he could memorize his way around anyway pretty easily. Eventually he found himself face to face with Louise's door before heading inside the room. Once inside the dark room he could hear the soft snores coming from Louise and being careful not to wake her Corvo went over to the corner to sleep for the night. Looking at the pile of hay right there, Corvo merely sighed at Louise's antics before lying down on it. He spend a month in Dunwall Prison so this was better than the hard stone floor. Without another thought, Corvo closed his eyes and soon slept over took him.

 **Hey guys, Shadowless15 here and I'm back. In the upcoming weeks I'll be posting new stories for the site. I have a lot of plot bunnies and I want to get feedback on some of them. As for the other stories I have some will be going on a hiatus. I won't be discontinuing any of my stories so don't worry. I will eventually come back to those on hiatus but for now enjoy my new story and don't forget to leave a review. It helps me and motivates me to write more and update quicker. Shadowless15 out.**


End file.
